


Five Years Running

by cadkitten



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, T.M.Revolution
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage, Chastity Device, Come Shot, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Frottage, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning Wood, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Torture, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gackt is nervous if he'll win the show for the 5th year in a row and so Takanori gives him something to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> Request: First, go to this link and see: http://ohgacktyoudidnt.livejournal.com/493002.html Gackt is nervous if he'll win the show for the 5th year in a row and so Takanori gives him a blowjob before the show to calm him down. He says that if they win, he wants celebratory sex since he knows how winning affects Gackt's performance in bed. Have him tie Takanori to the bed for hours and leave him there.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: Skyrim Soundtrack

Gackt shifted from foot-to-foot. He'd been nervous for nearly a week and now that the day was finally upon them, he was even more nervous than he had been before. He pushed his hands into the pockets of his slacks and scowled a bit at the floor, utterly uncertain as to what on earth he was going to do to calm down before the show started.

A familiar hand slid over his shoulder and he breathed out a quiet sigh, pleased with the other showing up so soon. He closed his eyes and then pursed his lips a bit, finally issuing a greeting to the other, "Good afternoon."

"You don't have to be so formal with me. It's not like half the world doesn't know already," Takanori returned, his fingers lightly squeezing before he moved behind him and began to massage both of his shoulders, having to reach up quite a bit due to his shorter stature. 

"Fair enough," Gackt returned, leaning just slightly to make it easier for the other to reach his shoulders. It felt nice but it wasn't nearly enough to calm him in the ways he really needed right then. But he didn't say anything, not nearly open enough in public like this to ask for such things.

After a few more minutes, Takanori sighed, letting go and coming around in front of him, leaning against the wall and studying Gackt. "What do you really need? You're tense as all hell."

Gackt considered his options and then finally breathed out a soft sound. Reaching for the shorter man, he drew him with him out of the waiting area and into a small alcove. Wordlessly, he pushed him down to his knees and then unzipped his slacks, moving his briefs aside to allow the other access to his already half-hard dick. He still didn't issue a single sound other than the slight rasp of his breathing in the enclosed area as he stared down at Takanori, waiting on him to do what he was supposed to.

The shorter vocalist smirked up at him and then leaned in, licking over the head of his dick for a few seconds before working up enough spit to slide his mouth over the head and start bobbing. He moaned softly around the dick in his mouth, his eyes flicking up to watch Gackt's reactions to everything he's doing, a small smirk coming to haunt his lips as he moved. 

Gackt leaned back against the wall, his eyelids fluttering to half-mast, his hips pushing forward slightly as he just felt what the other was doing to him, accepting the touch and the treatment, enjoying what he was being given.

Takanori honestly couldn't believe he was doing this in such a public place, but that didn't change the fact that he was actually enjoying it. The significant tent in his own pants showed just how much and the fact that he was openly ignoring it for the time being perhaps showed even more. Gackt's hand in his hair was seriously doing it for him, something about the instant that Gackt turned on his slightly bossy side, Takanori got off on it like there was no tomorrow.

Gackt shuddered slightly as Takanori deep-throated him, his head making a soft thud against the wall as he let it fall back, his hips jutting forward. "God yes," he purred out, "Suck it just how you love to." His hand moved from grabbing Takanori's hair to just gently stroking it. Something about his lips on his dick just felt so damn good he couldn't even begin to describe how far in heaven he was with the whole ordeal.

The shorter man gave him a good, long suck and then groaned lightly, his eyelids closing as he pushed all the way down and then drew back up to the tip once again, repeating the process in the way he knew would get Gackt off the fastest. It wasn't but a few short moments before the other let out a quiet grunt and clasped his hair tighter, shooting down his throat. Another moment later and he let out a groan of his own, pulling off Gackt's dick and licking his lips as he pushed himself to his feet and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. "Feeling better?"

Gackt bit out a soft laugh and then nodded, his fingers already moving to fasten up his pants. "Yeah, much better, thank you." His eyes shimmered as he reached out and grasped the other vocalist, tugging him forward and pressing his lips hard against Takanori's mouth. "Tell me what you want later," he breathed out.

Takanori wet his lips, staring at the floor for a few moments before breathing out, "If you win again... I want you to tie me up and have your way with me, however you see fit. All I ask is that by the time we get to midnight I've cum so hard I scream."

Gackt's lips curved up and he bobbed his head once, stepping past Takanori and lightly squeezing his shoulder. "Might want to take care of that boner there." With that he was gone, walking back off to the pre-staging area to await the rest of the day.

\---

Takanori's breath caught in his throat as he lay there, his eyes on the ceiling above him. He was completely unable to move, his wrists and ankles bound by the soft straps that spanned the underside of the bed to keep him in place, his torso held down by one Velcro strip. Okay, so his head could still move, but that was of little consolation with the gag so firmly placed in his mouth. And to make it all that much worse, Gackt had taken it one step further than he ever had before and he'd placed his cock inside a chastity cage, making it impossible for his body to gain a full erection. He would get a little hard and then the pain would cause his body to decide not to go any further with it and he'd be back to phase one all over again.

He'd already been in here for well over an hour, though he wasn't sure how much more than that. Somewhere along the way, counting had become tiresome and made him only panic slightly more every second. Some small part of him wondered if Gackt had fallen asleep in another room, perhaps accidentally passed out while sitting and waiting for him to become desperate enough to start struggling. Or maybe he was just a cruel bastard and was waiting it out until the bitter end, regardless of the circumstances he'd left his lover in.

A shiver slid through him, the temperature slowly dropping in the room, making him wish for a blanket or even a sheet, maybe a warm body to lay over him and- 

He groaned as his cock hit the limit on arousal again and the device he'd been locked in forced it to back off once more. This was the purest form of torture, worse than any blade or whip, chain or blindfold had ever been. This was pure and utter horror. Finally, he gave in and clenched his fists, letting out an angry sound behind the gag, thrashing his head back and forth, his body trying to move the little bit he possibly could with how he was tied down, hoping it would earn Gackt's attention.

And it certainly did. No sooner had he started the movements than the door opened and Gackt filled the frame, a dark look on his face as he brushed back a stray bit of hair from his face. "Desperate?" he asked quietly. "Tell me what you want." When Takanori sort of groaned behind the gag and shot him a deadly look, he laughed. "Oh right, you can't. Because I have your pretty mouth filled." Stepping forward, Gackt knelt on the side of the bed and reached to release the gag from the back of his head, slowly drawing it out of his mouth and then taking a cloth from the bedside table and wiping the drool from his mouth, face, and neck. "So messy..."

"Fuck you," Takanori spit out, working his jaw in an attempt to get any movement back into it at all, it cracking slightly as he moved it the first few times. 

Gackt smirked back at him, clucking his tongue slightly. "Is that any way to talk to the man who just left you alone in a room for over two hours?" he asked softly. "You'd really think it might have taught you some manners somewhere along the way, but it would seem that I was wrong to assume that."

Takanori pursed his lips together and glared daggers up at the taller man, his fingers still flexing. 

"That's better." Gackt slid his hand down over Takanori's body, tracing the pristine skin and then moving down to the cock cage, lightly tapping it. "I bet this has given you the most trouble, hasn’t it?"

Takanori nodded just so that he wouldn't have to speak up and end up in that trap again. 

"Just for doing what you're supposed to and not speaking, I will remove it. Very good." Gackt removed the key from around his neck and unlocked the cage, sliding the lock out and parting the hard plastic pieces, freeing his length. He gave it a few good strokes almost as if in apology and then set the device and key aside. 

Already Takanori was growing hard, just the freedom alone causing his body to react, all the things it couldn't do for the past two hours or so immediately becoming apparent. He groaned faintly and turned his head to push his face against the pillow as hard as he could. 

Gackt took his time, carefully moving around and then finally reaching to unzip his slacks, freeing his cock and taking his time in sliding on a condom and lubricating his cock. When he was finally done, he unfastened the ankle restraints, settling between Takanori's legs and carefully pushing his body up enough to be able to properly tend to him. He removed the plug he'd placed there earlier and set it aside, moving to press the tip of his dick against Takanori's entrance. "Tell me you want this."

"Please, I want your cock in me," Takanori returned immediately, his voice filled with the desperation he'd been feeling for hours now, the loss of the plug in his body now making him ache for more, the hot tingling starting deep inside him, forcing him to state his plea.

Gackt let out a chuckle as he pressed his cock into the velvet heat of the other's willing body. He slid easily all the way in, the plug having done its job quite well in that department. With a muted groan, he began to move, his hips pulling back and then thrusting forward. He repeated the action as he leaned down over Takanori and pressed his lips to the other man's nipples, sucking and licking at the nubs, making a pleased sound when Takanori jerked slightly in reaction. 

Soon enough, Gackt lost all sense of being slow about it, simply enjoying the freedom to use Takanori's body as he saw fit, fucking the other hard and fast into the mattress, the springs protesting the action as he got a bit more vigorous than usual with it. A cry of pleasure left him as he thrust in one last time and stilled, spilling himself into the condom between them. He'd anticipated this far too much to be lengthy about it. 

Pulling out, Gackt leaned down and wrapped his lips around the tip of Takanori's quite hard cock, suckling at it. It didn't take the smaller vocalist long before his hips were jerking and he was crying out, thrashing as his orgasm claimed him. Slowly, he deflated against the bed and Gackt slid up his body, reaching to undo first the torso strap and then the ones binding his wrists. He carefully massaged each wrist and then stroked lightly over his belly, a smile on his face as he lay down next to him and pulled him into his arms. "Tell me what you need," he whispered, his voice far more gentle this time.

Takanori shook his head and just lay in his arms, his eyes closed. "Just this... this is what I need."

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

The hours of the night drifted past, Takanori utterly and entirely passed out from their activities prior to sleeping. Gackt on the other hand was quite a bit more awake. He didn't sleep nearly as hard and he certainly woke up three different times during the night, each time feeling slightly disoriented and then realizing he had the other in his bed still and that was why. 

When he woke up the final time, his alarm softly beeping at him on the nightstand, he found himself pressed tightly against Takanori's body, his hips pressed close to him. His eyelids fluttered faintly and a shiver ripped through his body as he shifted enough to reach over the vocalist's sleeping form to turn off his alarm clock. His morning wood slid along the small of the other's back and he bit back a groan, realizing how long it had been since he'd indulged in a bit of morning play with someone in such a manner... or even himself.

Settling back down against the sheets, he moved his hips forward experimentally. Another shiver slid through him and he moved his body so that his cock was just between the other's cheeks, slowly starting to pump himself against him. He breathed in a soft gasp as the other's warmth came over him, his hand settling onto his hip and holding him in place as he continued to tease himself along his crack, working himself up as much as he dared with Takanori still sleeping. His hand slid around to the other's cock, grasping the already stiffened flesh and stroking it as he pressed his face against the shorter man's neck and gently sucked on the flesh there.

He continued in much the same way for quite a while, finally getting desperate enough that he just couldn't stand the desire to ramp himself up and cum any longer. He shuddered as he went back to holding Takanori's hip, starting to actively hump him, his length gliding between the other's cheeks in such a way that he could feel almost like he was fucking him. The thrill of it sent him spiraling and he was quick to his end, pausing in his thrusting as he began to spurt, letting himself cum with the head of his dick pressed tight against his lover's entrance, knowing he was filling him with it and making the orgasm just that much better.

With a sigh, he eased himself back down onto the bed and closed his eyes once again, ignoring the fact that he was supposed to get up to exercise. Not even a full two minutes passed before he was fast asleep, his slowly softening dick still pressed between Takanori's asscheeks.

\---

Nearly an hour and a half later, Takanori finally fully woke up. He'd come into consciousness a few times during what Gackt had been doing to him, but he hadn't bothered with fully waking up, knowing it was probably more fun for the other thinking he was asleep. But the incident had left him wanting, the cum filling him coursing desire through his being and the hardness between his own legs making him want to grind himself against anything just to get a little relief.

He shifted around, Gackt's flaccid cock sliding from between his cheeks and he pulled himself out of his arms, rolling over so he was facing the other. With ease, he slid astride his hips and then lay down on top of him, slowly starting to grind against him, some of Gackt's own cum bringing him pleasure as he moved. One hand grasped the taller man's shoulder, the other splayed across his chest as he moved faster, the urge to cum driving him forward faster than he usually would have.

Gackt blinked himself awake, staring up at the other for a few moments before realizing he was about half hard again, though desperately in need of a piss. He swallowed thickly, just closing his eyes back for a few moments, letting Takanori grind on him for the time being.

The shorter vocalist was already getting close, his hips fucking against the other's body, cock dragging over heated skin again and again, little moans pouring from his lips now that he knew Gackt was awake.

Eventually the need grew too great for Gackt to ignore and he rolled his head to the side, peering at the clock, his eyes widening. "Fuck! I'm going to be late!" Without hesitation, he rolled Takanori off of him and pushed himself out of bed, stumbling through grabbing some clothing and bolting for the bathroom.

The shorter man sat there, his mouth agape as he watched Gackt just rush away, leaving him so close to orgasm it wasn't even funny. His head fell back against the bed and he groaned loudly. It wasn't fair, but it wasn't really something he could change either. His hand slid down and he grasped his cock, picking up where he'd just left off, though it felt far less satisfying at this point. 

Maybe a minute later, Takanori rolled onto his side and grabbed Gackt's pillow, tugging it down and pressing it between his legs, grinding against it with a few loud grunts before he started to cum, relieving himself all over the other vocalist's expensive pillow and sheets. For a moment, he just lay there, reveling in his payback for leaving him high and dry, before he grinned and pushed it back into place where Gackt had left it, using the edge of the sheets to wipe up the mess Gackt had left between his legs. Distantly, he could hear the sound of the front door closing and he shook his head. He hadn't even bothered to kick him out.

\---

It was late by the time Gackt arrived back at his home. Takanori had made the bed with the cum still in it, intentionally leaving the mess for the other to find once he was tucked in, all nice and clean. He had stuck around all day, taking a shower and then just basically wandering Gackt's house in the nude, enjoying the freedom of doing the variety of things he knew he shouldn't be doing with the other not home.

By the time Gackt did come back, the shorter man was sitting on his couch, his legs spread, his cock already half-hardened at the thought of Gackt coming home to him like this and fucking him right here. He'd put the plug back in hours ago just so he'd be ready for him, hoping he'd take him hard and fast once again, having enjoyed he urgency of such an act.

The instant the other came into the room, he stopped dead in his tracks, simply staring at Takanori for a few moments before moving toward him. "You stayed," he offered, his voice steady and normal in sharp contrast with the fact that he was loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top few buttons on his shirt.

"Leave it on... all of it," Takanori requested, spreading his legs and leaning back enough to show he had prepared for this. 

Gackt groaned, coming to the couch and quickly unzipping his pants, freeing his dick and starting to stroke it into full hardness, watching as Takanori pulled the plug out and dropped it unceremoniously to the floor. "On your knees, face the back of the couch."

The shorter did exactly that, getting up and turning around, leaning his torso against the couch as he stuck his ass back toward Gackt at what he figured was about the right height and then waiting. A few more moments and then Gackt's hands were on his hips, tugging him close. And then he was filling him, making him groan loudly as the other's thick shaft slid all the way inside; exactly what he'd been craving all day long.

Gackt's arm slid around Takanori's middle, holding him in place as he began to thrust, nothing subtle or slow about what he was doing, the actions obviously built from pure lust. His other hand came to prop himself up against the back of the couch and Takanori found himself tugging Gackt's hand from around his middle down to his own length, wrapping his fingers around it and encouraging him to give him what he needed the most right then.

Without hesitation, Gackt began to jerk him off, his hips pistoning quickly as he smoothed his lips over the other's back and shoulders, his breath already quick as he took him as quickly as he dared to given the position.

It didn't take long before Takanori was cumming, a cry leaving him as each hot pulse of it hit the couch beneath him, dirtying yet another place in Gackt's home.

"You like that?" Gackt purred out against his ear, both hands supporting himself on the back of the couch as he fucked him hard, obviously intent to catch up as quickly as he could with the other's orgasm.

"Yes," Takanori breathed out, his head bowing as he stared down at what he'd done.

"Good," Gackt returned, giving two rather enthusiastic thrusts into the other's body before he finally stilled and let out a loud groan, his essence filling the other for the second time in the day. He pushed his hips forward a few times after, as if trying to ensure some it remained in there before he pulled out and took a step back to survey what they'd done. He pulled a tissue from the box on the coffee table, wiped up his own length and then tossed it into the trashcan, tucking himself away and fastening up his pants. "Next time... warn me," he intoned. "I could have brought someone back with me."

Takanori almost wanted to laugh, a smirk on his lips that he hid against the couch as he just nodded. Warning him had hardly been the point... but he could pretend to agree, just like he did with half of the other things Gackt asked in such a respect. Just like always.

**The End**


End file.
